conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chennai Joint Naval Air Station
Chennai Joint India-Everett Naval Air Station (J-NAS Chennai) is a shared joint cooperation Naval and Air Force station north of Chennai (Madras), India, shared between the Union of Everett and India. The base is available primarily to Indian and Everetti military forces but the joint agreement allows for the base to play major roles in NATO and UN operations. Military Facilities Air Force The base consists of two 3,000 foot long airstrips for small aircraft and a 11,000 foot long strip for larger cargo planes and other aircraft of larger size. Chennai maintains an estimated 125 Indian Air Force aircraft and during peacetime, 45 Union of Everett Air Force aircraft. During war time or training exercises, as many of 500 aircraft many take place and be housed on the facility and docked aircraft vessels. Three air traffic towers control air force activity and maintain one of the largest air defense stations and early warning attack stations maintained by NATO allies in south-southeastern Asia. NAS Chennai houses a total of 4,300 air force personnel of both Indian and Everetti military. Navy Along the eastern shore of northern Chennai, only several hundred feet north of Chennai's power station is a naval dock capable of docking two aircraft carrier sized vessels and two dozen other docks for destroyers, transports, cruisers, frigates and other medium sized naval vessels. India utilizes Israeli Protector USV unmanned vessels as patrols for the ports of the base. Chennai's ports maintain India's current only active aircraft carrier, the Centaur class INS Viraat. It also maintains at least for 6 months out of a year, Everetti carriers which may visit the region. NAS Chennai tends to the docking of attack and nuclear submarines, often several Everetti Ohio class and or Quebec class SSBN submarines are docked at any given time alongside Indian Arihant class SSBN submarines. NAS Chennai and the nearby city are defended by an automated coast guard system similar to that put into use by the Union of Everett for defending its maritime borders. Disaster Response Agency Chennai is notable for its designated ability to launch emergency NATO Disaster Response Agency response via air within 12 hours of an incident in the Asia-South Asia region of NATO DRA operating regions. Chennai is capable of emergency response to tsunami disasters similar to the 2004 southeast Asian Sumatra tsunami disaster. In March of 2014, the Chennai DRA responded to assisting the search of Malaysia Airlines Flight MH370, which disappeared shortly after take-off from Malaysia on route to Beijing, China. Stationed Divisions Union of Everett Air Force *x10 SF22 Raptor II *x15 F-18 Super Hornet *x3 C-5 Galaxy *x5 MQ-1 Predator *x1 RQ-4 Global Hawk *x1 C-130 Hercules *x5 UH-60 Blackhawk *x5 AH-64 Apache Union of Everett Ground Forces *Militant Forces Regiment 6 (2nd Urban FUBAR) **Regiment 6 Platoons 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 (~350 Personnel) **Regiment 6 Training Division 3 (~25 Personnel) *Union of Everett Marine Corps **1st Marine Expeditionary Force ***1st MEF 2nd Division (~8,000 Marine personnel) Union of Everett Navy *''EVS Oahu'' Ohio class SSBN Submarine *''EVS Altoona'' Ohio class SSBN Submarine *''EVS Shreveport'' Virginia class Attack Submarine *''EVS Ewing'' Virginia class Attack Submarine *''EVS Daytona'' Arleigh Burke class Guided Missile Destroyer *''EVS Frederick'' Oliver Hazard Perry class Frigate *''EVS Seminole'' Freedom class Littoral Combat Ship (Under Construction/Future Assigned Port) Category:Union of Everett Category:Settlements